Cómo olvidar a Harry Potter en tiempo Récord
by sararafics
Summary: Harry vuelve con Ginny, Hermione esta destrozada. Intentará olvidarlo, pero Harry no quiere. HHr. Lean y comenten! :D---- Terminada
1. Leccion Uno: Dile lo que sientes

**Cómo olvidar a Harry Potter en tiempo Récord**

**Leccion Uno: Dile lo que sientes**

Hermione Granger estaba sola y triste en un rincón de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Tenía una pila de libros sobre la mesa que cubrían su cara con lagrimas de la gente que había allí. Ella siempre había sido conocida como "la comelibros", "la cerebrito", la "sabelotodo insufrible" (cortesía de Snape).

Ademas era la unica muchacha de todo Hogwarts que no había tenido novio, bueno... Krum podría considerarse como uno, pero fueron un par de besos nada mas, nunca fue su novio oficialmente.

Ahora estaba enamorada de un chico que sabía que no la tomaría en cuenta nunca, que no la vería como a una mujer disponible, que la consideraba una hermana (n/a: nos estamos acercando... xD!), que nunca tendría ojos para ella y que se llamaba Harry Potter...

Sí, Hermione Granger estaba enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos. Y estaba tan devastada por que hace exactamente 2 días lo había visto en PLENO ACTO de reconciliación con su antigua ex-novia (n/a: notese antigua ex-novia...kiere decir que ahora es su novia...bueno.. se entiende ¿no?). **Ginny-** _soy una ramera y me beso y algo mas con Harry aún sabiendo los sentimientos que Hermione tiene hacia él- _**Weasley.**

**:::::::::::::::*FlashBack*:::::::::::::::**

_ Hermione iba caminando por un pasillo del tercer piso, haciendo su guardia de prefecta, pasó por delante de una puerta que seguramente era un aula vacía. Se escucharon risas y movimiento de pupitres y un estruendo. Se paró en seco. Había alguien allí adentro. Sin pensárselo un segundo, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta. Al ver lo que había allí adentro sintió que algo se derrumbaba en su interior, sintió un vacío abrazador en el pecho. Una sensación muy parecida a la de los dementores._

_ Harry estaba en la mesa del profesor con Ginny bajo él. El grito ahogado de Hermione los sobresaltó y Harry se apartó de Ginny. Al ver a Hermione con los ojos como platos, balbuceó:_

_-Hermione..._

_-Lo siento, Harry...- dijo ella, intentando, con todos sus esfuerzos, de que no se le quebrara la voz- Creí que Peeves estaría por aquí... _

_-¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro._

_ Hermione no dijo nada, sólo la miró con profundo odio y salió de allí, pero se tomó una pequeña venganza...No cerró la puerta._

_**:::::::::::::::*FinFlashBack*:::::::::::::::**_

Para ella, la comida no tenía el mismo sabor, era como estar commiendo una alfombra en vez de una tostada, por ejemplo. Los días le parecían grises y oscuros, y estaban en primavera. Cuando la iluminaba el sol no sentía su calor.

¡Hermione Granger tenia depresión!

-¿Hermione?- la llamó una voz. Era Luna Lovegood, que estaba al otro lado de la pila de libros de la chica.- ¿estas bien?

-Si, si- respondió Hermione debilmente secandose las lagrimas del rostro y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Que ocurrió? ¿Porque llorabas?- dijo ella sentandose junto a Hermione y abrazandola.- Fue ese imbecil ¿no?

Luna trataba de imbecil a Harry, por que le daba rabia que fuera tan ciego: Hermione habia dado todas las señales para darle a entender de que estaba enamorada de él pero ni se dio cuenta.

-No, no me pasa nada- mintió ella- Estoy bien.

-¿Sabes que? No te creo nada, Granger- dijo Luna- Dime que pasó o te lanzo una maldición.

Al ver la mirada de reproche que le lanzaba Luna optó por decir la verdad.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Si. Me pasa algo. Y si, es por él. Todo lo malo que me pasa es por él. Ya no quiero esto, Luna. ¡Me canse de quererlo!

Luna la abrazó nuevamente y permtió que llorara en su hombro. Madame Pince había ido hasta donde ellas estaban para decirles que se callaran, pero al ver a hermione destrozada, la miró con pena y se marchó.

-Hermione- comenzó Luna- ...Debes decirle lo que sientes, así te quitaras un gran peso de encima y podrás salir de este estado de... depresión, por llamarlo de alguna manera... Escribele na carta.... No puede ser tan idiota como para no entender informacion explícita...

-No lo sé, Luna. ¿Y si me deja de hablar?

-Lo mataré con mis propias manos... No te preocupes...

Hermione rió antes este comentario. La primera risa sincera que le salía de la boca en dos días.

-Ahora vamos a comer algo- propuso la rubia- Estas casi desnutrida y despues podremos ir a escribirle la carta a Harry ¿si?

Hermione suspiró.

-Bien, vamos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos horas depues, ya tenían la carta terminada. Decía así:

_Harry:_

_ Esta es una de las únicas formas que me quedan_

_ para decirte algo muy importantísimo. No espero que me_

_ aceptes despues de esto, pero necesito desahogarme de _

_ alguna manera, necesito sacarme este peso de encima._

_ Harry Potter, estoy enamorada de tí_

_ Hermione Granger_

-Esta perfecta, Hermione- le dijo Luna.- Muy practica.

-Gracias, Luna- le respondió- Ahora ¿como se la entrego?

-No lo se, puedes ponersela debajo de la almohada o algo. Pero que no te vea entregandola...

Y así lo hicieron. Despues de la cena, Hermione subió al dormitorio de los chicos de septimo año de Gryffindor a dejar la sala. Entró y lo primero que vió fue un desorden tremendo. Habían calzoncillos (n/a: iuu...), calcetines, bufandas, gorros... Todo tirado en el suelo.

A los pies de la primera cama, había un baúl con las iniciales "H.P". Hermione se acercó a la cama y...

-¿Hermione?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- ¿Que haces?

Hermione se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta, con la carta a sus espaldas.

-_"Mierda!"-_Pensó desesperada- Te... te buscaba...- dijo finalmente.

-¿Para que?

-Em.. yo .. quería... pedirte un favor- inventó rapidamente.

-¿Que cosa?

El cerebro de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora y le sorprendió que él no viera el humo que le salía del cráneo por el duro trabajo que su cerebro estaba realizando.

-Quería que me... prestaras a … Hedwig...

En cuanto lo dijo se dio cuenta de que había dicho una estupidez. En su desesperación no se había acordado. Hedwig había muerto. Harry no dijo nada y su mirada se apagó un poco.

-Harry.. yo... lo siento... he dicho una estupidez... Perdóname...

Y dicho esto se fue con la carta aún sin entregar. No podía creer que haya dicho tanta estupidez junta. La carta tebdría que llegar a él por otros medios... Y la difunta Hedwig le había dado una idea...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Hermione salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió a la Lechuzería del colegio. Se acercó a una lechuza parda y la llamó. La lechuza, luego de unos segundo, se poso en la ventana sin cristales y estiró la pata para que le amarraran la carta. Mientras lo hacía, Hermione le daba las indicaciones:

-Debes entregarle esta carta a Harry Potter, pero a la hora del desayuno... todavía faltan 45 minutos para eso ¿esta bien?

La lechuza ululó para darle a entender de que había comprendido las instrucciones y se fue a posar a su lugar. Aún con la carta atada a su pata.

Hermione fue directamente a desayunar, en al Gran Comedor habían un par de personas madrugadoras pero nadie mas. Cuando terminó de comer se fue a la biblioteca esperando que Luna la encuentre allí para contarle lo ocurrido. Y no salió de allí en toda la mañana.

**Resultados: *Aprovado***. Bien...muy buena tu tecnica para decirle come te sientes... Sigue así, Granger.


	2. Lección Dos: Trata de ignorarlo

**Nota: **Bueno.. aki estoy con un nuevo capitulo.. creo que es demasiado pronto...pero me da igual :D bueno... como es mi primera istoria no entendia my bien como editar las cosas y todo eso, asi ke aki voy a poner alguna aclaraciones. Este fic no es muy largo, consta con cerca de 10 capitulos nada mas. al final, lo que dice "resultados" algunos lo entendieron otros no... pero aki va ala explicacion... Cada capitulo se llama Leccion tanto... y Hermione esta siendo evaluada, asi que abajo esta su calificacion... si es aprovado o desaprovado... y va mi comentario... cualkier duda que tengan me la hacen saber en los **reviews **... Se acepta todo... incluso si es asi como "bien (Y)"...

Otra aclaracion que quería hacer es sobre las (n/a:)...----- ahora no ha sucedido pero como soy chilena mis comentarios son... bueno... chilenos... xDD!! Se me escapan insultos.... y todo eso... por que nose si lo han notado... insulto bastante... si hay alguna palabra que ustedes consideren muy fuerte... no lo se ....yo soy asi... si les gusta bien o si no no....

Sarara_ ^^

**Capítulo Dos**

**Leccion 2: Trata de Ignorarlo.**

Para la suerte de Hermione, no se encontró con Harry en los siguientes dos días. Al menos no directamente. Ella lo había visto un par de veces con Ginny como si nada hubiera pasado en los pasillos riendo y besandose (n/a: puaj!). Eso le provocaba una punzada de dolor en el pecho, y se alejaba del lugar apunto de llorar.

Despues de un tiempo lo estaba superando. Luna le ayudaba a superar todo eso, la trataba muy bien.

-Es un imbécil redomado- decía la rubia siempre.

Hermione en cierto modo se sentía culpable de ser la causante de que Ginny y Luna ya no fueran amigas. Esta ultima opinaba que Ginny era muy sucia y que le daba lo mismo lo que Hermione sintiera por Harrry y que con tal de ir pavoneándose por el colegio diciendo lo perfecta que era su vida,haría cualquier cosa.

La pelea entre Luna y Ginny había sucedido el fin de semana pasado y Hermione sabía que eso no sería facil de olvidar.

**::::::::::::::::*FlashBack*::::::::::::::::**_(contado por Luna Lovegood)_

_-...Te lo digo, Hermione- estaba diciendo yo._

_De pronto, sin que nadie la invite, llegan a la seccion de biblioteca en donde nosotros estabamos Harry-_estúpido-_Potter y Ginny-_ramera-_Weasley, riendo muy pícaros por algo que a nadie sinceramente le importaba._

_-¿Que hacen, chicas?- preguntó la estúpida de Weasley._

_Hermione había estado llorando hace menos de 3 minutos y los ojos enrojecidos se le notaban a kilómetros._

_-¿Hermione, estas bien?- preguntó Potter._

_Los insulton contra él me vinieron como una granada mental y no los pude contener._

_-¿Que si esta _bien?_ ¿De verdad eres tan imbecil como pareces?-dije furiosa.- ¿De verdad crees que esta bien? ¿Se ve bien?_

_- Yo... yo..._

_**- **Mejor cállate, Harry.- le espeté.- Eres un idiota._

_**- **¿Que fue eso?- dijo enojada Ginny._

_Harry, sin embargo, no me respondió, sabía que había hecho una pregunta estúpida._

_- ¡Eres una maldita loca!- me gritó Ginny- ¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a mi novio!_

_- ¡Él lo sabe muy bien! Y si no te lo dice a ti, no se, talvez debe saber que eres muy estúpida para comprenderlo. Vamonos, Hermione._

**::::::::::::::::*FinFlashBack*::::::::::::::::**

Ahora nuevamente se encontraban en la biblioteca, haciendo nada.

-Hermione, creo que debes intentar salir con otros chicos... Tienes que tratar de olvidarte de Harry. Se que no es fácil, créeme, lo se. Pero ayer estaba en la sala comun de mi casa y escuché a ese chico rubio de septimo... Terry Boot hablando sobre lo bonita que le parecías.

Hermione se sorprendió.

- ¿Enserio?- ya casi no lloraba y con ayuda de Luna poco a poco estaba saliendo adelante con su depresión.- ¿Terry Boot no es ese chico que...?

Se le vino a la mente la imagen de un chico rubio, alto, de ojos azules y tez blanca, en resumidas cuentas (n/a: Un wn too rico!! jajajajaja xDD), uno de los muchachos mas guapos de Hogwarts.

-¡¡¿¿Ese Terry Boot??!!

Luna se rió fuerte.

-Es guapo ¿no?.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es …como un...!

-Muy guapo...

Madame Pince llegó y las hechó de la biblioteca por reírse muy fuerte. Se separaron en el camino hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.

Hermione iba pensando acerca de Terry Boot, su admirador secreto...

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que le había enviado la bendita carta a Harry, ya casi lo había superado completamente y ya no le dolía tanto el pecho cada vez que veía a Harry con Ginny. Aunque si, todavía estaba enamorada de Harry ya casi no lo veia muy seguido, nisiquiera había hablado con Ron en todo el mes que había pasado. Ya casi le daba lo mismo lo que Harry hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida privada. Ya no quería amarlo... pero simplemente no podía...

- Hermione...-susurraron detrás de ella.

Se sobresaltó y se dio vualta rápidamente. Ahí estaba Harry con su corbata mal puesta y su camisa ligeramente desabrochada, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando tras los anteojos.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó brusca. Ella lo amaba, pero a la vez lo odiaba por hacerla sufrir, sabiendo sus sentimientos.

- ¿Tienes un momento para hablar?- preguntó con voz que pretendía sonar inocente.

- Si, supongo... me da igual- dijo ella indiferente. Hermione siguió caminando y él la siguió. Caminaron juntos en direccion a la sala común.

-Leí tu carta, hace tiempo ya- dijo él, esperando que ella se detuviera o se ruborizara ligeramente. Pero ella no lo hizo.

-¿Y? ¿Quieres que te felicite? ¡Bravo! Sabes leer.- dijo enojada.

-¿Que te he hecho?- dijo el molesto por la respuesta de la chica.

- Se suponía que era para eso, para que la leyeras...

- Y eso hice.

-¿Y que esperas? ¿Que me lance a tus brazos y te diga que te amo que que dejes a Ginny por mí? No... me he humillado bastante ya.

-Yo sólo quería...

-¿Preguntarme si sigo sintiendo lo mismo? La respuesta es sí. Pero si de verdad te importan mis sentimiento o algo por el estilo me hubieras buscado para hablar antes y no un mes despues. Yo creo que me habrías buscado enseguida en vez de ir a refugiarte en tu habitación...O la de Ginny.

-Hermione...-empezó él avergonzado.

-Vete a la mierda, Harry- le dijo irradiando odio- Si de verdad que hubieran importado mis sentimientos hacia ti, hubieras aclarado toda esta mierda enseguida en vez de tenerme sufriendo un mes entero. Pero ahora veo que no te importa, así que porfavor te pido que me dejes tranquila y vivas tu maldita vida.

- Tu estas enamorada de mi ¿no? No es sólo atraccion física...

-No. No lo es.- dijo ella antes de marcharse corriendo a la sala comun donde subió a su habitación y llorando, mas enojada de lo que había estado en semanas.

**Resultados: *Aprovado* **_La ultima parte fue sospechosa, Granger. Otra escenita mas así y repruebas..._

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** ...Bueno.. que les parecio???creo que los capitulos son demasiado cortos...pero creo que ha quedado bien...¡¡Diganme que les parece!!n.n

Tambien se pueden preguntar:_¿Por que Ron no aparece en la historia?_

Bueno... despues lo hara y se convertira en una parte importante de la historia... pero eso es todo lo que kería aclarar...

**Bueno, aki hay unos adelantos des siguinte capítulo... ¡Disfruten!**

_*-Luces muy bonita hoy..._

_*-¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?_

_*-Cuidado de no babear tu polera..._

_*-Eres hermosa Hermione..._

_*-¡Ron!¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!_

**Nos vemos!!!**

**Sarara_ :D**


	3. Leccion Tres: Sal con otros chicos

**Nota:** Bueno aki estoy con otro capítuloo...gracias a la gente que ha puesto reviews...(muy poca por cierto) pero se aprecia el gesto ^^... Bueno este cápítulo de los dedico a ellos... por que **pusieron reviews **jajajaja xDD... Bueno pero como este era mi primer fic... cuando lei los reviews me puse muuy contenta... ajajjaja Bueno aki les va el tercer capítulo del fic

**ADVERTENCIA**: ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS FUERTES EN LENGUAJE, CADA QUIEN LEA POR SU CUENTA...PERO CREO QUE SABEN DONDE SE METEN Y LO QUE LES ESPERA, ASI KE DISFRUTEN!!:D... JAJAJA xD.

**Capítulo Tres**

**Leccion Tres: Sal con otros chicos.**

Tres días despues de esa conversacion Hermione aún no había comido nada. Había adelgazado un poco y eso no le sentaba para nada mal. Y no sólo ella lo había notado, sino tambien una parte de la población masculina en Hogwarts.

El día de la visita a Hogsmeade, Hermione salía del castillo con Luna, se habían pesto ropa muggle. Como hacía calor Hermione llevaba una polera azul electrico con un pescador blanco, mientras que Luna llevaba un oantalón negro y una polera blanca.

Cuando salían por las puertas principales del castillo un alumno de Hufflepuff un año menor que Hermione le silvó al pasar. Hermione sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente, nadie le había tirado un piropo como ese antes (n/a: alomejor el chico de hufflepuff era chileno n.n xDD!).

Hermione había decididosalir con tros chicos si se le presentaba la oportunidad, ya que si esperaba que harry espabilara iba a cumplir los 80 años.

-Hermione- dijo una voz varonil detás de ella.(no es Harry). Ella se volteó. Allí estaba parado Terry Boot. Muy guapo, ojos azules, con un pantalon azul y polera negra. A Hermione le hizo gracia, ya que a Luna casi se le cae la mandibula inferior al verlo.

-Luces muy bonita hoy- dijo él algo cohibido.

-Gracias- dijo ella ruborizada.

-Hermione, nos vemos luego ¿si?- le dijo Luna retrocediendo hasta encontrarse con Ron.

-Hermione, te quería preguntar si es que tu... ¿quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?

- Bueno, sería un placer acompañarte...

-¡Perfecto!

Y comenzaron a caminar hablando sobre temas normales entre amigos. Hermione se dió cuenta de que le era muy fácil hablar con Terry y que él era muy amable con ella.

No llevaban ni un minuto caminando cuando Hermione sintió que le susurraban algo al oído:

-Cuidado de no babear tu polera.

Inmediatamente vio a una rubia y a un pelirrojo adelantarlos, ya que ellos caminaban mas rápido.

-¡Buena suerte en tu cita!- le gritó Ron a Hermione, dandose vuelta.

Mas atrás de Hermione y Terry, había otra pareja. Harry y la imbécil de Ginny (n/a: ¿se nota lo mucho que odio a Ginny?).

Harry, al ver con quien estaba Hermione, sintió una punzada de rabia. ¿Que hacía Hermione con el imbecil de Boot si ella estaba enamorada de él?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hace tiempo que quería invitarte a salir ¿sabes?- le dijo el rubio a la castaña.

- ¿Y que pasó?- preguntó ella. Terry se ruborizó y contestó:

-Me daba vergüenza, por si me rechazabas. Muchas chicas me invitaron a salir, pero yo sólo quería salir contigo. Les decía que me gustaba alguien mas. Tú, Hermione.

-No se que decir...Me haz sorprendido, Terry.- admitió ella- Pero...gracias...Me haces sentir bien.

Siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa hasta llegar a Hogsmeade, desde allí, Hermione sugirió ir a tomar un trago a las tres escobas. Cuando llegaron a la taberna, se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada de la barra. Pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla, y se sentaron en el mismo lado de la mesa.

-Hermione...-comenzó Terry- ¿Yo te gusto?

Antes de contestar, Hermione alzó las cejas, ya que la pregunta del chico había sido muy directa.

-Bueno... si, me gustas... de algun modo... Quiero decir que te encuentro simpático, atractivo,inteligente, asi que podría decir que si, me gustas.- Luego se rió por lo que acababa de decir. Fue una risita tonta, no muytípica de ella.

-Eres hermosa, Hermione.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó ella alzando la vista. El rostro del Ravenclaw había quedado muy cerca del suyo.

- Muy hermosa...- susurró antes de inclinarse y besarla.

Hermione respondió el beso, él le tomó el rostro y la besó con un poco mas de intensidad. Se separaron por aire.

- Se que es demasiado pronto pero...-comenzó Terry.

- ¡Aquí estas, Hermione!- la llamó Ron, que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Ron!- dijo ellla- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

El ultimo tiempo, ella había estado ten deprimida que casi no había visto a su otro mejor amigo. Sin embargo, no iba sólo, sino con su amiga, Luna.

- ¿Nos podemos sentar aquí?- preguntó ella.- Todas las demas mesas estan ocupadas...

- ¡Claro!- esta vez fue Terry el que habló, luego se dirigió hacia Ron- Hola, soy Terry Boot.- y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Eres el novio de Hermione?- le preguntó mientras le estrechaba la mano que terry le acababa de tender.

- Eh...yo..- consiguió decir, pero decidió callar al igual que Hermione, que se había ruborizado.

- Bueno... ¿que nos cuentan?...- dijo Luna para romper la tensión.

La velada transcurrió así, conversando y riendo, los cuatro la pasaban de maravilla, mientras que Ginny estaba en el salón de madame Pudupié con un estresado e incómodo Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la hora de volver al castillo, Ron y Luna se adelantaron dejando a Hermione y a Terry apartados del grupo.

-Gracias, Terry. Lo pasé muy bien.

- Yo también. Tus amigos son muy simpáticos. Pero sobre todo me gustó estar contigo.

Hermione no pudo dejar de sonreí ante el tierno comentario de Terry.

- Te gusto mucho ¿no?

Terry se puso colorado.

- Si, me gustas mucho-aunque estaba avergonzado, su tono de voz sonó seguro.

Estaban casi llegando al castillo. Ellos subirían unas cuantas escaleras y se tendrían que separar. Cuando llegó ese momento, Terry dijo:

- Lo pasé muy bien contigo, Hermione. Me gustas mas de lo que creí al principio.

- Yo tambien, Terry. Muchas gracias...

Él se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Hermione le tomó el rostro y le dió un dulce beso en los labios. Se separó luego de un instante y dijo:

-Adiós, Terry.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras y a lamitad del pasillo de la señora gorda escuchó una voz.

- ¿Te la pasaste de maravilla con ese idiota?

Hermione no se molestó en darse vuelta y siguió caminando, un poco mas despacio.

-Dejame en paz.

- ¿Sabe él que tu no lo quieres?

Una mano la tomó por el antebrazo y la forzó a darse vuelta.

-Tu estas enamorada de mí, Hermione.

Ella se soltó con violencia.

-No me toques, Harry.

- Tu me quieres a mí- repitió, y la volvió a tomar por el antebrazo, pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

- ¡Dejame!- gritó ella.- ¡Dejame tranquila! Si no me quieres, ¡no me busques! Por mi puedes irte a la mierda, Harry. Me da lo mismo. Ya no te quiero-eso era mentira, ella todavía lo quería.

- No mientas, Hermione. Tu estas enamorada de mí y sólo jugas con ese imbécil de Boot.

- Bueno, ese imbécil, como tu le dices... ¡me quiere mas que lo que tu me haz querido en toda tu puta vida!

- Pero tu no lo quieres a él.- insistió él.

- ¡¿Y de que mierda te sirve saber que yo te quiero?! ¿Me lo vas a refregar en la cara cada vez que yo haga algo para tratar de olvidarte? ¡Ya me canse de toda esta mierda, Harry! ¡Me cansé de TÚ mierda! ¡Me cansé de quererte!

Y dicho esto se marchó del pasillo, para ir a la sala común.

**Resultados: *Aprovado*... Pero eso último fue sospechoso, Granger. Ya no se vuelva a repetir... **

**Nota de Autora:** Yay! Por fin terminé el capitulo!!, creo que quedó muy corto... pero se conformaran con algo ¿no?jajajaj bueno, aki van los adelantos para al siguiente capitulo, cuyo nombre sera:

**Leccion Cuatro: Consíguete un novio.**_(creo que ya saben de quien se trata ¿no?)--- comentario mío... no forma parte del titulo del capitulo...xD!_

**ADELANTOS :D**

*_- ¿Mirabas a Hermione?_

_*- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_*- No te incumbe. Yo no soy de tu propiedad, Potter._

_*- ¡Pudrete!_

_*- Es un imbécil..._


	4. Leccion Cuatro: Consíguete un novio

**Nota: **Bueno aki estamos con un capítulo mas del fic.... **LA ADVERTENCIA ANTERIOR AÚN DE MANTIENE **, es decir, hay insultos ^^. Esta vez lo edite para que no haya ningun error en algunas palabras, ya que me di cuenta de que algunas palabras estaban juntas y algunas cosas no tenían mucho sentido.... Bueno, espero que lo disfruten... **LA NOTA FINAL TIENE ADELANTOS Y EL NOMBRE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**

TAMBIEN QUERÍA DARLES LAS GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE QUE HA COMENTADO... SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN FELIZ :D, INCLUSO CONTINÚO LA HISTORIA AUNQUE MI MADRE SE ENOJE CONMIGO POR QUE ELLA NO PUEDE VER SU TELESERIE EN YOUTUBE SI YO ESCRIBO LAS HISTORIAS...¬¬

**BUENO ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LO DEDICO A TODA LA GENTE QUE HA COMENTADO ^^**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Leccion Cuatro: Consíguete un novio.**

Al día siguiente estaban en la biblioteca. Luna se enteró de todos los detalles de la pelea gracias a Hermione. Ella había tenido una recaída: había pasado toda la noche llorando por haber discutido con Harry.

- ¡Animate, Hermione! Esta celoso de Terry- Luna rió.

Le había afectado tanto la pelea que no se había dado cuenta de el verdadero motivo de esta (n/a: Un poco lenta la niña... ¿no creen?).

- ¿Crees que deba **estar** con Terry? Él me agrada bastante y me hizo olvidarme de Harry ayer... no pense en él en todo el día...

- Yo creo que te haría bien, Hermione. Creo que deberías empezar algo con él. Te haría olvidarte de Harry mas facilmente. Eso sería fabuloso...

Hermione quedó pensativa... Si comenzaba algo con Terry.... sería como estar utilizandolo...

-"_Yo no podría hacer eso"-_pensó.-_"¿Debo decirle entonces... que aún estoy enamorada de Harry...?"_

Suspiró.

-Bueno... aceptaré si el me pide ser su novia, claro...- rió Hermione.

Despues de esto continuaron hablando de cosas sin sentido y se rieron mas de lo que se habian reido en semanas, luego llegó Madame Pince y las hechó de la biblioteca. Se seguían riendo en el pasillo y no lograban avanzar mucho, dado que Luna lloraba de la risa por que Hermione se había acordado de lo que Ron les había dicho en quinto sobre Goyle: "No debo parecerme al culo de un babuino". Cuando llevaban 15 minutos riendose y Luna llevaba 5 en el piso pasó algo muy extraño.

Harry llevaba a Ginny agarrada del brazo y (ella hacía muecas de dolor, pero no decía nada, porque estaba muy ocupada mirando alrededor por si alguien observaba esa escena) la llevaba en direccion a Hermione y Luna. Cuando llegó frente a ellas, tomó a Ginny con brusquedad por ambos brazos y la beso allí, frente a ellas. No fue un beso "normal", la besó con movimientos violentos, sin nada de delicadeza.

Como Hermione todavía seguía animada por haberse reido durante mas de una hora (en la biblioteca y fuera de esta), no le afectó **de inmediato**, ya que había visto durante semanas a Harry y a Ginny besarse en frente de ella, siempre acompañada de una mirada de odio de parte de Ginny hacia ella.

Se miraron con Luna, y se volvieron a reír aún con mas ganas y luego siguiron caminando, sin parar de reirse.

Cuando habían dado la vuelta al pasillo, Luna dijo:

- No... no puedo creer... que esté tan desesperado...- tenía aun lagrimas de risa en el rostro. Hermione tambien tenias lagrimas en el rostro y se estaba riendo... pero ella no sabía a ciencia cierta si sus lágrimas eran de risa o de dolor.

- ¡Hermione!

La misma se volteó, y vio correr hacia ella a Terry Boot. Se alegró de verlo y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

- ¡Hola, Terry! ¿Cómo estas?

- Mejor, ahora que te veo... (n/a: *-* te amo Terry!!!)...¡Hola, Luna!...- se dirigió hacia Hermione- Me contaron que Potter te hizo una escenita ayer, justo depues de nuestra cita... francamente...

- No importa... Estoy bien...- dijo ella tratando de calmarlo.

-Me alegro... Si se que Potter te hace algo le parto la cara...- dijo él.

- ¡Tengo una idea!- saltó Luna.- ¿Por que no vienes a comer a la mesa de Ravenclaw, Hermione?

- ¿Se puede?

- ¡Claro! Yo voy todo el tiempo a comer a la mesa de Gryffindor...¿no? Supongo que es lo mismo...

-No veo ningun problema...- aportó Terry.

- Bueno... almorzaré con los Ravenclaw's...

Treinta minutos despues, Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a Terry y frente a Luna, conversando animadamente mientras comían un delicioso almuerzo.

****~~~~En la mesa de Gryffindor~~~~****

- "_...con ese imbécil allí abrazandola ¿quien se cree?- _pensaba Harry amargamente, mientras miraba ceñudo a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde estaba Hermione con Terry Boot. Él le rodeaba la espalda con un sólo brazo y se reían juntos.

- ¿Que pasa Harry?- le preguntó Neville que acababa de sentarse frente a él.

- Nada, Neville...

- ¿Mirabas a Hermione? ¿Estas enojado con ella?

- ¿Que? -"_Mierda, me descubrió..." - _No...no...

-Es que mirabas enojado a la mesa de Ravenclaw, justo donde esta Hermione con Terry Boot... Ese chico me cae bien...

- Es un imbécil...- soltó Harry con rabia.

- ¿Te cae mal?

Harry no respondió, seguía mirando a Hermione ceñudo, pero un poco mas disimuladamente para que Neville no sospechara nada. Pero luego ocurrió:

Luna, en su torpeza, cayo un vaso de zumo y todo el líquido le cayó a Hermione en la túnica, ella hizo el amago de levantarse pero Terry fue mas rápido y lo impidió, luego hizo un movimiento con la varita y por lo que Harry supuso, la túnica de hermione se había secado completamente. Ella, a modo de agradecimiento, le sonrió, le tomó el rostro y lo besó.

- "_¡Será hijo de...!-_pensó Harry con furia

- ¡Harry!- gritó Neville.

Harry se había levantado y miraba la escena con los puños apretados, al levantarse, había derribado el zumo de Neville y el suyo y dado vuelta un plato de comida.

-Me debo ir- dijo Harry, y tras lanzarle a Boot una última mirada de odio se marchó del Gran Comedor hecho una furia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durante todo el resto día, Hermione estuvo feliz. Al menos esa tarde. Hermione iba caminando junto con Terry por un pasillo del cuarto piso, hablaban animadamente. Luego comenzaron a hablar temas mas serios.

- Hermione... ¿Tu estas enamorada de Potter aún?

Hermione meditó la respuesta y recordó lo que habían hablado con Luna en la biblioteca...

- Si tuviera que dar una respuesta... diría que si... pero ultimamente... no lo se... puede que no, como puede que sí... aún necesito aclarar algunas cosas en mi mente...Pero yo lo quiero olvidar... y tu me ayudas mucho...

- Mhh...¿Que puedo hacer para que este enamores de mí?

Antes esta pregunta, Hermione enrojeció. Terry sonrió.

- Bueno... me gustas así... tal como estas...- volvio a enrojecer- Pero creo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo ¿no crees?

-La última vez no te lo pude preguntar... creía que era muy temprano... pero ahora no...Hermione... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione lo miró.

- ¿Quieres que yo sea tu novia aunque este enamorada de Harry?

- Hermione...no me interesa Potter...me interesas tu... lo único que quiero es estar contigo...te ayudaré a olvidar a Potter... No me importa si no me quieres como yo a ti... Puedo esperar... te esperaré...

- Terry...- susurró Hermione- Si... seré tu novia...- y le sonrió como nunca antes y lo abrazó. Ahora si conseguiría olvidar a Harry. Ahora si conseguiría dejar de sufrir.

Los sobresaltó un golpe violento. Se separaron y se voltearon pero no vieron a nadie y siguieron caminando.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que a la vuelta del pasillo, había un joven de pelo negro, ojos verdes con anteojos y una cicatriz en la frente, espiándolos. Al escuchar la respuesta de Hermione a la propuesta de Terry Boot pegó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas ala pared, haciendose sangrar los nudillos.

* * *

Era tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor, cerca de la una de la mañana. Hermione estaba sentada en un sillon frente a la chimenea, pensando en su reciente relación con Terry Boot. Luna, claro, fue la primera en enterarte de los detalles. Estaba hundida hasta el cuello en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz la devolvió a la realidad bruscamente.

- Supongo que ahora estarás feliz ¿no?- dijo- Tu con el imbécil redomado de Boot.

Hermione rió, no por que lo que le había dicho le haya parecido gracioso, sino por que Luna lo llamaba a él, imbécil redomado, todo el tiempo.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa, Harry- dijo ella tratando de mantener la rabia a niveles "normales".

- Esto si me incumbe, Hermione. Mas de lo que tu queridisimo Terry cree.

- No, no te incumbe para nada, Potter. Ahora dejame en paz.- Le dijo Hermione fríamente. Poniendole especial enfasis a la ultima palabra.

- Si, si me incumbre- la volvio a contradecir- Te escuché. Oí como le decías al imbécil de Boot que todavía estas enamorada de mí... tu me perteneces...

- ¿Que? ¡¿Ahora resulta que por que estoy enamorada de ti me tienes que tratar como si fuera una de tus putas?! No me pongas en el mismo canasto que a Ginny... ¡Yo no soy de tu propiedad!

Harry se quedó helado al oir las palabras de Hermione, pero eso no le duró mucho, por que inmediato respondió:

- Tu estas enamorada de mí, Hermione...

- ¡¿Y eso me hace de tu propiedad?! ¡Hablas como si yo fuera un objeto por el que pagaste! ¡Por favor! Yo no soy de nadie- dijo ella, pero luego pensó en algo para herir aún mas el orgullo de Harry- Excepto de Terry, por que si no te haz enterado, el es mi novio...

Harry perdió el control, la tomó bruscamente por la cintura al mismo tiempor que gritaba:

- ¡No te pienso compartir con Boot!

- ¡Sueltame! ¡Yo no soy tuya, imbécil, dejame!

- ¡Eres sólo mía!- dijo el antes de tomar el cuello de Hermione y besarla a la fuerza, con violencia, algo que asustó a Hermione.

Se soltó de Harry y le propinó una bestial cachetada en el rostro.

- No me vuelvas a tocar, Potter. Estas enfermo.

- Hermione...- susurró.

- No me hables nunca mas en tu ¡puta vida! Me importa una mierda lo que me tengas que decir. Creí que me tenías algo de respeto pero veo que no sabes apreciar entre una persona normal y una puta como Ginny, que deja que la trates de cualquier manera. Ya veo porque estas con ella.¡Púdrete!

Y dicho esto, se marchó en direccion a las habitaciones de las chicas. Apunto de llorar por que el afecto que alguna vez tuvo por Harry colgaba de un fino hilo en su corazón.

**Resultados: *Aprovado* **---Bueno, tengo un comentario que hacer respecto de su trabajo, Granger. Como ud. sabrá, la ultima leccion vale mas de la mitad de su resultado final, es decir, que si ud. desaprueba esta leccion, su calificaccion final será un desaprovado. Espero que le ponga ganas, ya que el resultado final determinará su felicidad :D...

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Menos mal que lo termine!! Creo que he trabajado en tiempo record y merezco algun review ¿no?Jajajajaja... xDD.. Bueno, este capítulo me costó un poco mas que los otros por que la pelea es bastante intensa.. jijijiji me encanta insultar a Harry en el pellejo de Hermione...

Bueno el nombre del siguiente capítulo es especial, se llama:

**Leccion Bonus para Harry Potter: ¡Tragate el maldito orgullo y aclara tus sentimientos por Hermione, estupido!**

Como ven es un nombre bastante extenso y** Luna me lo sugirió**... jajajajaja... Tambien en el siguiente capitulo contaremos con la especial participacion de …............**¡Ron Weasley!**

**Bueno ahora les regalaré (como soy tan buena... jijijijijiji!) unos adelantos...¡Disfruten!**

*_-Te acabras enamorando de Boot, Hermione._

_*-¿Donde estabas en la cena?_

_*- ¿Yo? Estaba con Hermione._

_*-¡Que no me gusta Harry!_

_*-¡¿Creevey es gay?!_

Bueno, eso seria todo... **Lean y Comenten!!**

**Sarara_:D**


	5. Leccion Bonus es muy largo el nombre

**Nota: **Bueno... aki tenemos un capítulo mas del fic favorito de millones (demas mentirosa... jajajjaaja). Bueno... Explicaciones abajo! ¡Disfruten!

*****************************ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LO QUIERO DEDICAR MI MANDRIL PERSONAL Y MI MEJOR AMIGA ^^ CAMILA... JAJAJA SE LLAMA IGUAL QUE YO... GRACIOSO ¿NO? BUENO... ESO ES... EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TBN TENDRA UNA DEDICATORIA... ¡GANENSELA! =***_(NO PUSE ESTA DEDICATORIA POR QUE MI AMIGA ME HAYA AMENAZADO CON PEGARME SI NO LO HACIA... xD|-----------------------------_**TU ENTIENDES EL CHISTE, CAMILOSA.... =)**_)_

**Cinco**

**Leccion Bonus para Harry Potter: ¡Tragate el maldito orgullo y aclara tus sentimientos por Hermione, estupido! **

- ¡Potter, hijo de puta!- exclamó Terry, cuando Hermione le contó lo ocurrido hace sólo unas pocas horas- Si no quiso estar contigo que al menos te deje en paz o te respete un poco! (n/a:... cada vez amo mas a Terry...*~*).

-Yo le dije lo mismo- corroboró Hermione- Nunca creí que fuera a reaccionar así. Francamente me decepcionó...

Iban caminando por los terrenos del castillo y acababan de dejar a Luna con Ron en la entrada.

- Si tu estuvieras enamorada de mí asi, no sabes cuanto te respetaría, aún si yo...bueno.. tu me entiendes...- dijo poniendose colorado.

-Gracias por entender, Terry...- dijo Hermione abrazandolo- Me gustas mucho.

Si Terry se había puesto colorado, ahora estaba como un tomate. Hermione sonrió al ver su reaccion y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Despues de uno hora aproximadamente, tuvieron que volver al Gran Comedor para cenar, sin embargo, esta vez no lo hicieron juntos.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor con Ron (n/a: ¡por fin apareces! ha!), y conversaban animadamente. Esta vez, Harry no estaba con él, puesto que Ginny se lo había llevado al extremomas alejado desde donde estaban ellos.

- Espero que Boot te trate bien, Hermione. Sino se las verá conmigo...- la amenazó Ron. Comía atragantado un pedazo de pollo.

- Me trata muy bien y me respeta mucho, y yo lo quiero cada día mas- aseguró la castaña mirando con asco como Ron engullía su pollo.

Finalmente, Ron tragó el enorme pedazo que tenía en la bocay tomó una servilleta y al tiempo que se limpiaba, preguntó:

- ¿Y con él piensas olvidar a Harry?

- ¿Como lo...?- comenzó Hermione.

- Luna...-la interrumpió él.

- Oh... bueno... no, digo, si...nose...- admitió-, yo no lo utilizaría de esa manera, me importa demasiado para hacerle daño...

- Te acabarás enamorando de Boot, Hermione... te lo aseguro, mira nada mas cómo hablas de él...

- No me importaría... él es tan bueno conmigo...- suspiró- yo lo quiero mucho, no tanto como yo misma quisiera, pero lo suficiente. Me encantaría poder quererlo de la manera que él asegura quererme... sería tan lindo... Terry es muy tierno... El otro día me preguntó como podia hacer que yo lo quisiera como a Harry, sólo para poderme hacer feliz... Fue tan lindo...Además...

- Basta- dijo Ron- o me enamoraré de él yo tambien.

Hermione rió ante este comentario.

Al acabar la cena, ambos subieron a la torre de Gryffindor, y se sentaron en sus butacas favoritas frente a la chimenea. Luego Ron sugirió si jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico. Por supuesto, Ron ganó. Luego Hermione dijo que estaba cansada y que se marchaba a la cama.

Pococ despues, Harry hizo su aparición en la sala comun, fue directo hacia Ron.

- ¿Donde estabas en la cena?

- ¿Yo? Estaba con Hermione... ¿Con quien estabs tú?

- Con Ginny, me quería hablar sobre algo... pero no la encontre, despues de la cena... Se fue antes con sus amigas. Y... ¿Como esta Hermione?- preguntó queriendo parecer indeferente, pero Ron no era (totalmente) estúpido.

- Creo que mejor... esta loco con Boot... pero creo que le hizo bastante bien, ¿sabes? Esta mas feliz...- lo miró vacilante, así como tratando de decir "mas feliz de lo que tu la hacias".

- ¿Mas feliz?- preguntó irónico Harry- ¡Por favor! ¡Ese imbécil de Boot le ha lavado el cerebro! ¡Ahora me odia!

- Creo que el odio te lo haz ganado por mérito propio, Harry. Y Hermione está mucho mejor que antes...Ya no...

- ¡¿Tu eres otro?! ¡Por Merlín! Hermione me odia porque ese imbécil redomado (n/a: jajja la frase denuevo...) de Boot la ha estado engatuzando para que me odie! ¡En otras palabras, le ha lavado el cerebro a Hermione!

Ron lo miró exasperado.

-Nadie le ha lavado nada a nadie (n/a: aumm... jejejeje....xD!)- dijo.- ¡Tu eres el que quiere que Hermione esté detrás tuyo como un hongo! ¡Tu eres el que quiere que esté enamorada de tí , para que se sienta como una desdichada mientras tu te pavoneas con mi hermana!- gritó enfurecido.

Harry no le replicó, porque en el fondo, sabía que le había gritado una gran verdad. (n/a: Obvio ¿no?, ya era ora de que este pedazo de -pip!- se diera cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo!!).

- No se con que cara le pides explicaciones o le alegas a Hermione- siguió Ron- Si lo único que quiere es olvidarte y cuando está a punto de lograrlo tu le vulves a arruinar la vida. ¡Sólo quieres que te ame para que tú puedas sentirte bien contigo mismo!... Nunca pensé que fueras tan egoísta...

- Yo...- balbuceó Harry como un tonto.

- Mira, Harry, piénsalo. Y aclara de una maldita vez lo que sientes realmente por hermione, porque si sigues con tu maldito juego, ella es la que va a recibir todo el daño emocional ¿de acuerdo?........Idiota- murmuró finalmente cuando estaba ya a la mitad de la escalera para llegar a la habitacion de los chicos de Gryffindor, dejando a Harry reflexionando sobre lo mal que había tratado a hermione durante todo el tiempo que ella estaba con Boot.

Ron tenía razón. (n/a: que extraño escribir eso...)Si él seguia siendo un egoísta, Hermione iba a salir herida...Pero ya tenía en mente lo que iba a hacer para solucionar las cosas y le pedía a todos los dioses que su plan resultara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que Harry tenía en mente era arreglar las cosas con Hermione, pero para eso tenía que dar un primer paso, que sabía que se encontraba en la sala común... La esperaría allí y le diría lo que iba a pasar, y si a ella no le parecía, sinceramente no le importaba, lo primordial era arreglar las cosas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione bajó las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas, y lo primero que vio en la sala común fue a Harry, sentado muy tenso en un sillón, como si esperara algo con ansias. Cuando ya estaba abajo, en la sala común harry la miró, pero no hizo ningun amago de levantarse y hablarle. Ella lo ignoró olimpicamente y salió de la sala común para desayunar.

No vió a terry por ninguna parte en el camino, sólo se encontró con Luna, que iba saliendo del gran Comedor:

- ¡Hola, Luna! ¿Has visto a Terry?

- Hola, sin estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw con algunos amigos,- dijo señalando atrás.

- Ah... Gracias!

Llegó al lugar donde luna le había indicad y vió a Terry conversar con algunos chicos cuyos nombres ella no conocía. Se acercó y le susurró al oido:

-Buenos días...

Terry se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta, luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le dijo:

-Buenos días...

Todos los amigos de Terry soltaban risitas entre sí al ver a la pareja. Hermione, no se quedó mucho hablando con su novio, ya que Ron la llamó desde la mesa de Gryffindor con la mano.

- Hola, Ron- saludó ella.

- Hola- dijo él- ¿Haz visto a Harry?

- Si- dijo ella tomando una tostado y poniendole mermelada- Lo vis sentado en la sala común, me fui enseguida, asi que no volvi a verlo...¿No estaba cuando tu bajaste?

- No, alomejor se fue con Ginny... o algo así- dijo él. Hermione no pudo dejar de notar en la voz de su amigo un poco de ...¿molestia?

- ¿Que ocurre?- le preguntó a Ron.

- Nada- contestó evasivamente- Enserio, Hermione- añadió al ver la ceja levantada de su amiga en forma interrogante. Tomó un sorbo de zumo.

- Ron...-comenzó Hermione- ¿Te gusta Harry?

Ante esta pregunta, escupió todo el líquido que estaba en su boca a un lado de la mesa.

- ¿QUE?- dijo él riendo- ¿Porque?

- Es que ayer... en la cena- dijo ella conteniendo una risita- dijiste que si yo seguia hablando de Terry te ibas a enamorar de él...¿cierto? Y ahora te molesta que harry esté con Ginny... asi derrepente... mmm... se me pasó por la cabeza... que quizas...sólo se me vino a la mente...

- Si vuelvo a hacerotro comentario ~_raro~ _(gay =P), avísame ¿si?. Antes de que... nose... Creevey me ande guiñando el ojo o alg por el estilo

Hermione rió como loca antes este comentario humoristico de Ron, sin embargo, se dio cuenta:

-¡¿Creevey es gay?!

-Por favor, Hermione, mirale la cara...- susurró Ron.

La castaña rió aún mas, estaba apunto de llorar, cuando le dijo a Ron:

-No me has negado lo primero...

- ¡Que no me gusta Harry!

**Resultados:** Cómo es leccion Bonus.. nose que tengo que estar haciendo aqui si no se evalua...pero bueno...=*.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno me he demorado mas con este capitulo... pero espero que les guste.. y espero que la Actitud de Harry vuelva a ser la de antes ¿no creen?... Bueno, **el nombre del proximo capítulo es:**

**Leccion Seis: Si lo tienes a tus pies ¡has que pague!**

**Jujujujujuju, me va a gustar ver a harry arrepentido... bueno... aki va un bonus de una vocecita en mi cabeza.....---------------------------- **_No se fien mucho de Terry Boot... puede haber algo mas escondido...._**----------------------------Buu! y a mi que me estaba gustando.... TERRY, NO TE MUERAS NUNCA!!**

**BUENO, COMO SE QUE ES LO UNICO QUE LEEN EN MIS ESTUPIDAS NOTAS AKI VAN LOS ADELANTOS... AH ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE... ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

_*-No pierdas el tiempo, Harry._

_*-¡Te estabas besando con esta mierda!_

_*- No se lo digas a Hermione_

_*- Perdóname._

_*- Demasiado tarde, Potter_

_*-He terminado con Ginny_

**Y el ultimo y mi favorito:(creo que ya deben saber porque^^)**

_*- ¡Puta!_

**************PUEDE QUE ME DEMORE UN POCO CON EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PORQUE LOS PROFESORES DE MI COLEGIO ESTABAN EN PARO (VIEJOS WNES!) Y DECIDIERON EMPEZAR LAS CLASES MAÑANA!!! UN LINDO VIERNES!!! DIGO... QUE TIENEN EN LA CABEZA... ¿CACA? ES TOTALMENTE ESTUPIDO... ADEMAS VAMOS A TENER COMO UNA SEMANA DE CLASES POR QUE DESPUES SON LAS ELECCIONES PRESIDENCIALES EN MI PAIS (CHILE) Y VAN A USAR MI COLEGIO PARA VOTAR.... EN FIN PUEDE QUE EL CAPÍTULO ESTE EL SABADO O EL DOMINGO... ¡HASTA ESE DÍA!! =**********************

**Sarara_:D**


	6. Leccion Seis: Si lo tienes a tus pies

**Nota:** Estamos aki con otro capítulo... bueno estero que lo disfruten...

**Capítulo Seis**

**Leccion Seis: Si lo tienes a tus pies ¡Haz que pague!**

Hermione despertó temprano ese lindo día sábado, el sol pegaba fuerte en los terrenos del colegio. A esa hora, estaba caminando por el pasillo que la llevaba al baño de prefectos para tomar un largo y relajante baño. Sin embargo, a la mitad del camino, sintió unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella. Segundos despues, sintió cómo alguien le tomaba el brazo y la guiaba hasta un aula vacía. (n/a: altiro a la accion no mas xDD!) No necesitó mirar para saber quien era, puesto que el comportamiento de Harry había sido muy obvio en el ultimo tiempo.

- Harry...- dijo ella.

El muchacho apuntó la puerta con su varita, y la selló y silenció por arte de magia.

-Harry...- repitió Hermione.

- He terminado con Ginny.

Hermione no se inmutó antes esta declaración por parte de Harry, simplemente no dijo nada, se quedó mirandolo con cara de intenso odio.

- Por ti- añadió él.

Hermione no pudo aguantar mas y dijo:

- Que lindo de tu parte... Terminaste con tu estúpida noviecita por mi... ¡que considerado!- dejó de lado las ironías y comenzó a hablar enserio- No pierdas el tiempo, Harry. Yo tengo novio. Hablar con esa idiota para terminar fue un... gasto de saliva de tu parte. No me interesa.

- Todavía te interesa, Hermione- dijo él sin alterarse. Pero era obvio que Hermione no había reaccionado como el esparaba ((n/a: ¡Hombres!). Pero las palabras de hermione todavía le dolían.

- Bueno, no te mentiré- dijo ella- Pero sinceramente, ¿que esperabas?...¿Que me lanze a tus brazos y te bese? ¿Que te diga que terminaré con Terry para poder estar juntos? No... no va a suceder...

- Yo... Hermione... Lo siento- dijo él finalmente derrotado.

-¿Que?

- Perdóname, Hermione. Perdóname por besarte y creerte mía, por hacerte sufrir... yo no... no quería...Despues de lo que me dijo Ron... yo... me di cuenta de que he sido un idiota egocentrista y que lo unico que me importaba era yo mismo...y que todo tu sufrimiento ha sido por mi culpa... por todo eso... Perdóname, por favor.

Hermione pensó durante un segundo y decidió que lo mejor era hacer pagarle a Harry con la misma moneda...(n/a: jijijijiiji la vena maligna de hermione despierta!!! muahahahaha!!)

- Si tanto quieres mi perdón como dices, Harry. _Gánatelo._- le dijo finalmente.

Harry la miró a los ojos durante un instante.

- Sé que tu perdón no va a ser grátis, pero sólo déjame...-se acercó peligrosamente hacia Hermione hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia-... _**besarte**_...

Harry acortó toda la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y unió sus labios con los de ella. Este beso, a diferencia del anterio, fue delicado y tierno y (n/a: la **pobrecita e inocente...**) Hermione le repondió poco a poco. Él la abrazó de una manera fuerte, pero cuidadosa, posesiva, pero respetuosa. Al cabo de unos instantes se separaron por falta de aire. Harry suspiró.

- Harry, ya … puedes soltarme- le dijo ella.

Harry se dió cuenta de que aún la tenía abrazada por la cintura y la soltó inmediatamente. Hermione observó su rostro y vio que estaba cubierto de un ligero rubor (n/a: auuu.. estaba rojito...n.n!).

- Gracias... Bueno... ya sabes lo que espero de tí- le dijo Hermione antes de anular el sortilegio que Harry le había puesto a la puerta y salir por esta a tomar su tranquilo baño de sábado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Hermione!- la llamó Luna justó cuando ella iba saliendo de la sala común de Gryffindor esa misma tarde.- ¿Que paso?

Hermione le contó lo ocurrido en el aula vacía y luego converaron un rato:

- Menos mal que se dió cuenta ese... imbécil...

- Redomado...- terminó Hermione por ella.

- ¿Y ahora que harás?

- Bueno, yo ya no... lo quiero como antes...digo que ...sólo me gusta, pero todavía hay algo...

Luna la miró como diciendo: "Si, seguro, en menos de un mes vas a olvidar a el amor de tu vida..."

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Todavía lo amo... y creo que mas aún... no podía ver mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él en toda esta oleada de sucesos que han estado ocurriendo, pero... no lo sé... creo que tambien quiero mucho a Terry... ¡Luna, no se lo que voy a hacer!

- Por eso quieres que luche pot ti ¿no?

- Exacto...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente amaneció soleado tambien. Luna y Hermione estaban sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, tomando su desayuno.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!- la llamó Ron que venía corriendo hacia donde ellas estaban- ¡Ocurrió algo! ¡Tienes que verlo! ¡Harry y Terry...! ¡Ven!

Hermione se puso de pie rapidamente.

- Espero que no les haya pasado nada...-dijo Luna.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, había mucha gente formando un circulo. Hermione y Luna se colaron entre la gente para ver que ocurría.

En el centro, Harry estaba frente a Terry. Al ver a Hermione, comenzó a hablar:

- Boot, yo te quería pedir disculpas por tratarte de idiota e insultarte de diversas maneras...Durante el último tiempo he actuado como un complete imbécil llamandote a tí como una cuando todo lo que tu hacías era evitar que Hermione se tirara desde la torre de Astronomía por todo el sufrimiento que yo le estaba causando. Puede que ella esté o no enamorada de tí, no me importa... Por que no me la quitarás facilmente- luego, para sorpresa de Hermione le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara- ¿Tregua?

Terry dudó un segundo y luego le estrecho la mano al tiempo que decía:

- Tregua, Potter.

Todos los que estaban allí comenzaron a aplaudir cuando los dos jóvenes se dieron la mano.

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida ante el gesto, pero luego se convenció: Harry estaba decidido a ganarse su perdón.

- Hermione- la llamó Terry, ella lo abrazó y le dió un beso en los labios y entraron al Gran comedor.

Harry, sin embargo, no entró al Gran Comedor, sino que fue rumbo a la escalera de marmol para irse a la sala común. Pero alguien lo interceptó a la mitad del camino. Era Ginny. (n/a: Ah!como odio a esa perra sucia!!)

- Harry- dijo ella- necesito hablar contigo... En privado- añadió al ver que Luna, no se había ido con Hermione y Terry al gran comedor, son que estaba cerca de ellos y miraba a Ginny con profundo odio.

- Vamos al pasillo- dijo Ginny tirandolo de la túnica.

Dieron la vualta al corredor y se encontraron con que el pasillo estaba desierto.

- Ahora puedes reconsiderarlo- le dijo ella al sorprendido muchacho.

-¿Que?

- El haberme dejado, tonto- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Yo no lo voy a reconsiderar, Ginny- le dijo él mirando a la muchacha fríamente.- Si yo no quiero estar contigo, tú no me vas a obligar...

- ¡No me puedes hacer esto, Harry! ¡Tu no me puedes dejar a mi!- gritó ella furiosa- ¡¿Que te he hecho?!

- ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que me haz hecho?

Ginny, no se esperaba esta respuesta de parte de Harry.

- ¡Me has alejado de lo que a mi mas me importa! ¡Me alejaste de Hermione!

- No me digas eso, Harry. Tú aún me quieres...

- ¡No, Ginny! Yo ya no te...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpido por un rápido beso de parte de la pelirroja. Harry la apartó en cuanto reaccionó, bastante tarde...

Pero el hecho de que la haya aprtado no significó que una rubia de Ravenclaw no los hubiera visto. Ella se acercó decidida a donde esaba ambos y dió vuelta bruscamente a Ginny por el hombro. Hecho esto, le pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara que se cayó al suelo, a los pies de esta. (n/a: Queridos lectores, quizas no lean estos comentarios, pero quiero que sepan que me muero de ganas por escribir esto en toda la historia... y sólo tengo dos palabras para decir despues de los que luna le hizo a Ginny: **¡¡¡Eso, mierda!!! **... Gracias n.n).

- ¡Puta!- le gritó a Luna a Ginny. La golpeada no se movió de donde estaba, sólo se quedó allí con la mano en donde el puño de Luna la había golpeado.- ¡Y tu!- dijo apuntando con un dedo acusador a Harry- ¡No vuelvas a mirar a la cara a Hermione en lo que resta de tu miserable vida!

- Luna, tu no entiendes...

- ¡Te estabs besando con esta mierda!- señaló a Ginny- Si querías el perdón de Hermione, no deberías haber aceptado noi siquiera hablar con semejante cosa (Ginny denuevo)

- No entiendes...Luna... no le digas a Hermione- dijo suplicante.

La chica iba a replicar, pero una voz sonó detrás de ellos.

- Demasiado tarde, Potter.

Era Hermione, que iba de la mano con Terry Boot, que miraba a Harry como diciendo: "Ahora si que la cagaste".

(n/a: Chilenos entienden...n.n... Lo siento, se me sale del interior...xDD)

**Resultados: *Desaprobado*** Sinceramente esperaba mas de parte de usted señorita Granger, me ha decepcionado...

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado...Quedó un poco mas corto que el anterior pero es uno de mis favoritos....^^ No se, otra vez, cuanto me voy a tardar en subir el proximo, ya que esta semana completa tengo clases y mañana tengo prueba de física...( espero un siete... xDD zah!!) Bueno...abajo estaran los adelantos... ¡**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**EL NOMBRE DEL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ: Ultima Leccion: ¡Olvidalo de una maldita vez!**

*****ADELANTOS*****

_*-Demuestrame que te importo..._

_*-Soy un imbécil._

_*-¡Boot nisiquiera es atractivo!_

_*-¿Me puedes perdonar?_

_*-Te amo, Hermione..._

_*- Terry..._

**BUENOO... ¡ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN!**

**Sarara_:D**


	7. Ultima Lección

**Capítulo Siete**

**Leccion Final: ¡Olvidalo de una maldita vez!**

Durante los siguientes dos dias, Hermione ignoró por completo a Harry, nisiquiera lo miraba, y a él, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero la verdad era que Hermione no estaba TAN enojada con Harry, ya que sabía de lo que Ginny era capaz.

- Sólo quiero que él sea sincero conmigo- le dijo un día Hermione a Luna, cuando estaban en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes de la rubia.

Cada vez que Hermione se acercaba a Ron (que siempre estaba con Harry) con Terry, podía ver como la sangre se acumulaba en el rostrao de Harry y como se le esparcía la rabia por el cuerpo. Esto le encantaba a Hermione, pero sentía tambien que estaba usando un poco a Terry para sacarle celos a Harry. Y esta técnica funcionaba bastante bien.

Pero apesar de todas las oportunidades que Harry había tenido durante esos 2 dias, no había dado muestras de querer hablarle para arreglar la situación.

- El tipo nisiquiera es atractivo!- le decia Harry a Ron con rabia. El moreno armaba pataletas cada vez que en el día veía a Hermione con Terry, perono las armaba enseguida, sino que esperaba hasta llegar a la habiatacion de los chicos de gryffindor, donde ella no pudiera oírlo. Lo que mas le daba rabia al chico, era que ella no rompía con su novio, apesar de que sabía que su amor por él era correspondido. Simplemente no lo entendía. (n/a: pobre idiota...u.u)

- Si que lo es- lo contradijo Ron- según lo que he escuchado- añadió bastante tarde.

Harry miró a su mejor amigo extrañado.

- ¿Te gusta Terry Boot, Ron?

- ¡¿QUE?! Otro mas... ¡Dejen de decir que soy gay! ¡No lo soy! ¡No me gustas tu ni Terry Boot! ¿OK?

- ¿Quien te dijo que...? ¡¿Te gusto yo?!

Ron estaba apunto de explotar.

-¡No! Hermione dijo algo... No... ¿ok? No... ¡Merlin! ¡Tengo una novia!

Salió escandalizado de la habitación de los chicos, dejando a Harry solo.

Derrepente se acordó. Hermione. Tenía que hablar con ella y explicarle lo sucedido y pedirle perdón.

Seguramente ella no lo escucharía, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lo buscó por todos los pasillos del colegio, pero no lo encontró. Vió a Luna afuera de la biblioteca cargada de libros, pergaminos y plumas. Se acercó a ella.

- Luna ¿has visto a Terry?

- ¡Hermione!- dijo ella- Escuché algo... afuera de las habitaciones de los chicos de Ravenclaw...

- ¿Que cosa?

- ¡Terry estaba enamorado de Ginny!

- ¿Que? ¿Todavía...?

- No, no- dijo Luna.- Sus compañeros dijeron que ESTABA. Claramente lo escuché. Ya no lo está, pero no debes fiarte de él ¿ok?

Hermione pensó que una noticia así la efectaría mas, pero ya se imaginaba algo así. Terry era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

- Perra sucia...- dijo Hermione con rabia.- Ginny, no tu .- le dijo a Luna- va a intentar algo...Esa Weasley me quiere muerta por que soy la razon por la cual Harry terminó con ella...

- Pero ella no sabe que tu sabes que ella sabe que Terry estaba enamorado de ella. (n/a: eh? :/)- dijo Luna triunfante- Por que ella sabía que Terry estaba enamorado de ella, incluso él se lo dijo, pero ella se rió de él y lo rechazó.

- ¿Que?

- Tienes ventaja, Hermione.

- Ah...Ahora si entendí...

o____________________________________________________________________________o

Harry iba caminando por el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca. Estaba buscando a Hermione. Y por fin la había encontrado. Estaba afuera de la biblioteca hablando con Luna.

Se acercó a Hermione, por el lado opuesto de Luna, ya que temía que en cualquier momento, esta se abalanzara a golpearlo.

- Hermione- dijo tocandole el hombro- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Yo voy a la biblioteca- dijo Luna lanzándole una mirada de odio a Harry.- Despue te veo, Hermione.

- Que quieres.- dijo ella fríamente. No fue una pregunta, fue una orden.

- Quería hablar contigo por lo que pasó el otro día...

- Creo que quedó todo claro- dijo ella sin abandonar el tono frío de su voz. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, alejándose de la biblioteca. Harry la siguió mientras ella caminaba.

- Claro que no- la contradijo Harry.- Quiero explicarte lo que en realidad ocurrió. Lo que viste....

- Lo que vi... osea... como te tragabas la lengua de Ginny ¿no?- dijo ella burlandose.

- ¡Ella me beso!- dijo él.

- ¡Y tu no pusiste ninguna resistencia!- dijo ella deteniendose.

- ¡No se porque te enojas tanto! Tu estas con ese id... tu estas con Boot...- dijo Harry.

- Exacto. Cómo cambiamos de lugares ¿no?

- Termina con Boot.- le dijo Harry suplicante.

- ¿Que? Yo no voy a dejar a Terry por que tu me lo ordenas, Harry. Eres un imbécil.

- Porfavor...

- A ver Harry, por que tendría que terminar con él, según tu.

- Por que....-comenzó Harry.

- Dime, Harry. ¿Porque?

- Por que....

- ¡¿Porque?!

- ¡PORQUE TE AMO!

Las palabras que Harry acababa de pronunciar le retumbaron en los oidos a Hermione. No lo podía creer...

- ¿Que? ¿Que dijiste?

- Creo que te amo, Hermione... Me he enamorado de tí...- dicho esto, Harry la abrazó como si el mundo se acabara. Los brazos de Hermione cayeron inútilmente a las lados: Aún no podía creer que Harry la amara.

Al no percibir ninguna reacción de parte de Hermione, Harry la soltó y la miró a la cara. Su rostro estaba inundado de sorpresa y unas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

- Hermione- susurró él a sólo centímetros de su cara. Le limpió las silenciosas lágrimas de su rostro.- ¿Tu me amas?

Hermione parpadeó. Y en vez de mirar al vacío, como lo estaba haciendo hasta ese momento, miró a Harry a los ojos.

En menos de un segundo, ella acortó a nada la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Se alegró al sentir que él correspondía el beso con la misma intensidad que ella. Se separaron por aire. Él le tomó delicadamente el rostro con ambas manos e hizo que sus cara quedaran frente a frente.

- Te amo, Hermione. Dime que me amas y seré el hombre mas feliz de la tierra...

Ella cerró los ojos.

-Harry- susurró con la voz quebrada.

-Hermione...

- Yo tambien te amo, Harry. Pero...demuestrame que de verdad te importo... por que la verdad es que no se que creer...

- Hermione... porfavor créeme... Te amo... y eres lo único que me importa en el mundo...Perdóname si no te lo demostré antes... pero tu si me importas... y mucho...

Se volvieron a besar.

- ¿Me puedes perdonar?

- Si... estas perdonado.- dijo ella besándolo nuevamente.

- Te amo, Hermione... No lo olvides nunca...- dijo él voviendola a besar. (n/a: xu!!! corta el w%$eo, wn!).

- _**¿Se divierten?**_- los interrumpió una voz varonil que venía desde el fondo del pasillo.

- Terry...- susurró Hermione.

**Resultados: *Desaprovado* **_Bueno, Granger. Ya veia venir esto, asi que creo que ya puede estimar sus resultados...Sin embrago, a petición de la autora del fic, se hará una lección bonus para usted antes de que yo misma dé la _**_conclusión_**_ de las lecciones. _

* * *

**Nota Autora: **LOSE!! YA LOSE!!! me demoré mil años en actualizar, pero tengo una explicacion razonable para todo esto... ademas tenía que actualizar, ya que en un review amenazaban con TORTURARME!!! Bueno, la razón por la que me demoré tanto, es por que como fue el comienzo de clases despues de un largo paro, los profesores nos sacaron el jugo, nos exprimieron y nos pusoeron a la juguera y despues nos tomaron y nos vomitaron y despues el vomito de nosotros se lo dieron al gato!!! Es decir, no tenía tiempo, pk nos pusieron a recuperar clases los sabados!!(casi muero cuando me entere) y estaba agotada fisica y mentalmente, ademas mi medidor de inspiracion estab roto y había temporal todo el dia (y es verano!!!!!)... bueno, lo que kiero decr finalmente es que LO SIENTO!!! creo... que podré actualizar rapidamente desde ahora, por que el jueves (mañana) entregan mi escuela para que la usen para votar en las elecciones presidenciales.. asi ke tengo como una semana de OCIO PURO!!! Nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS (quizas excepto a la persona que me amezazó de muerte... pero igual se le agradece... :D) y ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE DEDICADO A ELLOS... :D

****AHORA DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS PAA QUE ESTE CONTENTA Y PUEDA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO...** (SI LLEGAMOS A 50 PONGO UN CAPITULO CADA HORA :D!!**

****OTRA COSA MAS...----------- COMO TUVE QUE CAMBIAR EL CONTENIDO DE KLA HISTORIA, LO QUE TENIA EN MI CUADERNO DE BORRADOR, YA NO ME SIRVE,ASI QUE ESA ES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL NO HAY ADELANTOS... PERO MAS ADELANTE QUIZAS HABRÁ!!!**

**:***

**Sarara_:D**


	8. Leccion Bonus para Hermione

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Lección Bonus para Hermione Granger: ¡Arregla las cosas para no romperle el corazon a Terry Boot cuando lo engañaste con Harry!**

_- Te amo, Hermione... No lo olvides nunca...- dijo él voviendola a besar. _

_- **¿Se divierten?**- los interrumpió una voz varonil que venía desde el fondo del pasillo._

_- Terry...- susurró Hermione._

Pero ella no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, ya que Terry ya se había ido por el pasillo de donde había salido.

Hermione salió corriendo detrás de él y harry quería hacer lo mismo, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No, Harry... Quedate aquí, tengo que solucionarlo yo... porfavor...

-Esta bien- dijo él, dándole un beso en la frente a Hermione. Luego se fueron por caminos separados, ella hacia Terry y él hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

A Hermione no le costó encontrar a Terry: Estaba en los terrenos del colegio, sentado bajo la sombra de un arbol junto al lago. Ella se acercó con cautela, puesto que tenía miedo que Terry le gritara que se largara, ya que él nunca le había levantado la voz.

- Terry... ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo ella, aún acercandose lentamente.

Él no le respondió.

-Terry... perdóname por no haberte dicho la verdad...- dijo Hermione.- háblame, porfavor...

- ¿Que quieres que te diga?- le dijo Terry con brusquedad, pero no le gritó.- Esto fue sólo otra decepción mas en mi vida, Hermione...

- Perdóname Terry, porfavor- dijo ella arrodillandose junto a él, que estaba sentado en la hierba.

- ¿Que te voy a perdonar? Tu no me dijiste ninguna mentira... Nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi... siempre dejaste en claro que todavía no podías olvidar a Potter...

- Terry... yo...- comenzó Hermione.

- Perdóname tu, Hermione... No pude hacer que lo olvidaras... lo siento...

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Terry... tu fuiste maravilloso conmigo... aunque... estabas enamorado de Ginny... Si... lo se...

- Perdoname por eso, Hermione... Yo no te dije la verdad... Hoy... ella me beso...

- ¿Ginny te beso?

- Si... me dijo que estaba celosa de ti todo eso... pero yo sabía que tu me andabas buscando...ella quería que tu nos encontraras besandonos, pero tu estabas con Harry... Ahi supe que ella sólo quería vengarse de ti y me estaba utilizando... Perdóname por no decirte la verdad...¿me perdonas, Hermione?

Hermione vio lo vulnerable que estaba Terry en ese momento y le dio pena por ser ella la causante de todo esto.

- Claro que si, te perdono...- dijo ella. Luego abrazó a Terry.

- Gracias, Hermione...

OooOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

- ¿Que te dijo Potter?- le preguntó Luna a Hermione, cuando la fue a ver a la biblioteca.

- Me dijo... me dijo que me amaba...¡Lo puedes creer! ¡A mi!- dijo Hermione muy alegre.

Despues de hablar un rato con Luna, ella terminó sabiendo todos los detalles de la declaracion de Harry y de cómo Terry le había explicado todo.

Durante todo ese día Hermione estuvo deseando dos cosas:

1.- Estar con Harry.

2.- Vengarse de Ginny en nombre suyo y de Terry.

Sin embargo, durante los siguientes días no tuv la oportunidad, ya que los exámenes estaban encima y tenía que estudiar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. (n/a: Imaginense …)

- ¿No haz hablado con Harry?- le preguntó Luna un dia que estaban en la biblioteca leyendo unos apuntes de Hermione.

- No... no he hablado con él desde ese día...- dijo ella un tanto apenada- ¿Crees que me estara evitando?

- ¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que siempre esta entrenando para el Quidditch y estudiando para los NEWT. Seguro que hablas con él un día...- le dijo Luna tranquilizadoramente.

- Lo he visto un par de veces cuando va a bajar al campo de quidditch, pero como va con el equipo, no tiene tiemponi de saludarme...

Luna se puso de pie para alcanzar un libro en ese mismo estante.

- ¿Por que no intentas hablar con él ahora?- le pregunto haciendo esfuerzos para alcanzar el libro.

- Ahora esta en el campo...- dijo ella pasando la página de su libro.- Y el entrenamiento no termina hasta las 6...

- Quedan 20 minutos... Vamos... te acompañare...- dijo Luna desistiendo en sus esfuerzos y sacando la varita de su oreja (ya saben, donde la pone siempre...).

-_¡Accio!_-dijo apuntando al libro que quería sacar. Instantes despues, el libro se posó sobre la mesa, frente a ella.- Vamos, Hermione... Muevete.

- Esta bien...- dijo ella levantandose y guardando sus cosas en su bolso.

Diez minutos despues, estaban en una de las gradas, esperando a que el entrenamiento terminara. Hermione observaba cómo harry volaba a gran velocidad para atrapar la snitch dorada.

Al rato despues, tódos los jugadores bajaron al suelo para hablar con el capitan y luego se dirigieron a los vestuarios.

En eso momento, Luna y Hermione se pusieron en marcha, y bajaron hasta quedar a la salida, para que Hermione pudiera hablar con Harry.

Comenzaron a salir los integrantes del equipo, que saludaban a Hermione y a Luna. Despues salió Ron y Luna se fue con él, para dejar a Hermione hablar con Harry.

- Nos vemos en la cena, hermione.

Hermione entró en los vestuarios y allí estaba Harry, con su uniforme del colegio ya puesto, excepto por un zapato.

- Hola, Harry.- lo saludó ella.

- Hola, Hermione- dijo él, caminando hasta la chica, luego le dio un dulce beso en los labios.- No te pregunte...¿Que pasó con Boot al final?

- Todo esta bien...No te preocupes...En realidad no vine aquí por eso...-dijo ella- Vine por que te extrañaba...

Harry terminó de ponerse el zapato y fue hasta Hermione.

- Yo tambien te extrañé... Lo siento... no tuve tiempo de estar contigo...Pero lo compensaré... te lo prometo...

- Esta bien- dijo ella.

- ¿Vamos al castillo?- dijo él ofreciendole una mano para que ella la tomara.- Quiero hablar contigo...

- ¿Sobre que?- dije ella tomandole la mano y avanzando hacia afuera de los vestidores...

- Sobre nosotros...Hermione... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione se detuvo en medio del camino.

- ¡Claro que si!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- Genial- dijo Harry besado a su novia.- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Que?

- Te amo.

OooOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

**Nota Autora: Bueno, este capitulo me quedo un poco corto.. porque lo emocionante esta sólo al principio... Pero el próximo será mejor por que es el la conclusión de todo... que tbn actua como epilogo en la historia... asi que dejen muchhos reviews....!!! No los cuesta nada... acuerdense que ahora no hay adeantos por que los capitulos los voy escribiendo en el momento... pero ya se como se va a llamar el proximo asi ke eso es lo ue les voy a decir ahora:**

**Conclusión: Olvidenlo, nunca lo conseguiremos.**

**Sarara_:D**


	9. Conclusión

**Capitulo Nueve, Ultimo capitulo, Capitulo final, Epilogo, como demonios quieran llamarlo...**

**Cómo olvidar a Harry Potter en tiempo Récord.**

**Conclusión: Olvídenlo, nunca lo conseguiremos.**

Esa mañana amaneció soleado, ya que como estaba terminando el año, el tiempo era mas cálido. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor, leyendo un libro tranquilamente. Tratando de relajarse, por que sus exámenes finales habían acabado hace sólo unas horas. Harry y Ron estaban en el campo de Quidditch volando para relajarse. Hermione cerró el libro que estaba leyendo de pronto y comenzó a pensar...

Todo estaba bien... Se había vengado de Ginny de una manera espectacular, Terry le había ayudado a hacerlo, por que su odio hacie ella había incrementado al darse cuenta de que sólo lo había estado utilizando para poner celoso a Harry. En fin... Lo que había pasado era que: a escondidas, habían robado un poco de pocion de la verdad (veritaserium) y secretamente se la habían puesto en el jugo de calabaza de Ginny a la hora del desayuno un día sábado. Le pusieron suficiente pocion para que el efecto durara al menos 12 horas. Asi que en resumidas cuentas, la maldita pelirroja estuvo practicamente todo el dia contando algunos de sus secretos a gente desconocida. La revelacion de estos secretos tambien le trajo algunos problemas serios, como un castigo impuesto por la profesora McGonagall, ya que Había escuchado a Ginny decir que pensaba que era una anciana engreída y que había salido de la torre de Gryffindor en la noche repetidas veces. Pero como la profesora McGonagall no era estupida, no le quitó muchos puntos a gryffindor e impuso el castigo de Ginny como algo mas personal.

Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las 11 de la mañana. Recordó que se iban a juntar con Luna a las once en la biblioteca, pero no para estudiar. Para hablar. La biblioteca era un lugar muy silencioso, pero como la temporada de exámenes había pasado, se mantenía practicamente vacía.

Salió de la sala común, aún con su libro en la mano y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. En el camino no se topó con casi nadie que pudiera arruinar su día. Excepto, Malfoy, que al verla le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano e hizo el amago de sacar la varita, pero justo por el pasillo pasaba Filch, asi que se contubo y se alejó.

Finalmente, Hermione entró en la biblioteca y fue hacia la mesa donde habitualmente se sentaba con Luna, que la estaba esperando leyendoun ejemplar del quisquilloso.

- ¡Al fin llegas!- exclamó la rubia al ver a su amiga.

- Hola, Luna- dijo Hermione sentandose en la silla junto a Luna.

Luna dejó la revista sobre la mesa y miró a Hermione.

-¿Sabías que Ginny me ha amenazado?

- ¿Que?- dijo Hermione, incredula.

- Cree que fui yo la que le puso el veritaserium en la bebida...Francamente creo que no puede ser mas estúpida...

- ¿No cree que fui yo?- le preguntó Hermione.

- No creo que su cerebro de para tanto... Pero eso no es lo mas importante...Digo... en tres días te graduas de Hogwarts...

Hermione suspiró. La idea de no volver a su colegio no le había revoloteado en el crebro hasta entonces...

- ¿Tan poco Hogwarts me queda?... Vaya...

Suspiraron.

- Tal vez puedas ir a mi casa este verano...- sugirió Luna.

- Es una buena idea... Quizas si pueda... pero ahi veremos...

Las dos amigas hablaron durante cerca de 2 horas. Debido a que hace mucho tiempo no tenían una conversación de verdad. Luna siempre estaba con Ron y Ella con Harry. Apovecharon todo el tiempo hasta la cena para ponerse al día con los rumores, rierse de Ginny otro tanto y hablar sobre la graduacion...(n/a:Un tema bastante obvio...xDD)

En la cena, Luna se sentó con losde su casa y Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Tanto Harry como Hermione, recibieron miradas de intenso odio de parte de cierta pelirroja, pero ambos las ignoraron olimpicamente, lo que puso a Ginny aún mas furiosa.

Al terminar la cena, Harry y Hermione se fueron a la sala común con el resto de los estudiantes, pero Ron se quedo con luna un rato vagando por el castillo.

La pareja se sentó en su butaca favorita junto al fuego.

- ¿Donde irás despues de graduarte de Hogwarts?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

- No lo se... Luna me había invitado a su casa para pasar las vacaciones... pero creo que antes ire donde mis...

- Hermione... Me refiero a donde iras como que haras despues de Hogwarts...

- Oh, mm... Aún no lo he decidido bien... Pero creo que trabajaré en el ministerio...Si quiero hacer algo positivo en la vida debo trabajar allí ¿no? Tambien quería continuar con la causa de la P.E.D.D.O.... pero eso lo dirá el tiempo... Tu serás auror ¿no? Deberás ir a la escuela...denuevo...

- Eso ya lo tengo asumido... - dijo Harry divertido.

- Creo que lo conseguirás...- le dijo Hermione dándole un beso el los labios.- No me cabe ninguna duda...

En ese momento llegó Ron a la sala común. Estaba rojo como un tomate. Se expresión denotaba rabia, vergüenza y enojo.

- ¿Que te paso?- le preguntó Hermione.

- Malfoy...- balbuceó él.

- Ese imbécil...- dijo Harry con rabia.- Parece que no tiene nada mas que hacer desde que Zabini le quito a Parkinson... ¿que pasó?

Ron se mantuvo en silencio. Hermione bostezó.

- Me voy a dormir...- dijo ella, luego le lanzó una significativamirada a Harry, que claramente decía: "Haz que suelte la lengua".

Cuando la chica ya se había ido, Harry comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Que paso?

- Malfoy... Ese idiota...Luna estaba apunto de decirme algo muy importante y el idiota no encuentra nada mejor que comenzarse a burlar de mi... La cosa es que comenzo a decir que Lavender era mejor y que Luna estaba loca. Pero para cuando se había ido, Luna no me quiso decir nada...

Harry evaluó por un momento la situacion.

-¿Que crees que te quería decir?

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas, y a Harr le hizo gracia.

- Creo que me iba a decir que me amaba... pero no estoy tan seguro...

- Tu...¿la amas?

Ron se puso aún mas rojo y no fue capaz de articular palabra. Finalmente asintió.

- Diselo entonces... No tiene nada de malo...

- ¿Tu ya se lo dijiste a Hermione?

- Claro. Se lo dije antes de que fueramos novios, incluso... Pero si eso era lo que Luna te iba a decir...Mira, si tu se lo dices primero, le darás la confianza para que ella tambien lo diga...¿me entiendes?

Ron asintió.

- Esta bien, se lo diré mañana a primera hora...

OooOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se juntó con Harry antes de que Ron se despertara.

- ¿Que pasó al final?- le preguntó Hermione a su novio.

Harry le contó todo lo que Ron le había dicho. A Hermione le pareció tierna la preocupación de Ron, ya que nunca antes había dicho que _**amaba**_ a una chica.

- ¿Se lo dirá entonces?

- Si, hoy a primera hora...Es decir, en cerca de una hora- dijo Harry mirando el reloj. Eran las nueve de la mañna y Ron todavía estaba en estado de coma.

Una hora mas tarde, vieron a Ron bajar al comedor. Como era sábado, servían desayuno hasta tarde. Harry y Hermione se sentaron con Ron, observandolo fijamente, como si tuvieran miedo de que si apartaban la mirada, se perderían el instante en que Ron le dijiera a Luna que la amaba.

- ¿Porque me miran asi?

Ambos se sobresaltaron y desviaron la mirada.

- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó Harry.

- Se lo dijiste...¡Soplón!- lo acuso Ron.

Harry iba a replicar, pero al final decidió callar.

- ¿Y?- le preguntó Hermione- Tienes que hacerlo ¡ya!

- Tranquilizate, mujer- le dijo Ron.

Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, se acercaba Luna, para hablar con ellos.

- Ron, mientras mas temprano lo hagas, mejor será.- le dijo Harry en un susurro. Luna seguía acercándose.

- Pero no le digas: "Hola, Luna. Te amo!"- le advirtió Hermione, tambien susurrando.- Habla con ella primero.

Luna llegó unos instantes despues.

- ¡Hola!- saludo, luego se sentó junto a Ron y le dio un corto beso en la boca.- ¿De que hablaban?

- De nada.- dijo Harry, tenso.- Hermione y yo ya nos ibamos ¿cierto?

- Si,- dijo Hermione levantandose y tomando la mano de Harry. Vamonos. ¡Los vemos luego!

Se alejaron por el comedor y se quedaron en la puerta, espiando a Ron y a Luna. Para su desgracia, Ron llevó a Luna de la mano hasta la puerta y Harry y Hermione se tuvieron que esconder tras los relojes de las casas.

Ron y Luna habían salido a los terrenos del colegio. Pero Harry y Hermione no los siguieron, decidieron que si Ron de verdad sentía que estaba solo, lo haría mejor. Asi que fueron a la biblioteca, que una vez mas, estaba vacía.

Cerca de media hora despues, Ron apareció de la mano de Luna, que estaba radiante de alegría. Ron lo había conseguido. (n/a: yay!)

Los amigos se pusieron a conversar sobre distintos temas, como, que harian despues de Hogwarts, o que harían el ultimo día (Ron confesó que le daría una patada a la Sra. Norris), etc.

Mientras veía a sus mejores amigos, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que allí fue donde había comenzado todo... Allí había conversado con Luna el día en que había decidido olvidar a Harry. Y ahora "terminaba" allí, ya que el drama ya no acompañaba su vida. Pero tambien se dio cuenta de que no había logrado lo que se había propuesto allí. No había podido olvidar a Harry, y no se arrepentía de aquello.

**FIN**

**OooOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

**Nota de Autora: AL FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo termine... espero que les haya gustado el final.... Me costó este capitulo, ya que todos los problemas ya se habían terminado... Ademas tenia que ser un capitulo-final-epilogo....**

****Gracias a toda la gente que puso reviews a lo largo de las historia, y a los que no ¡¡deberían haber puesto!!... xDD era broma..._Casi..._**

**Feliz navidad atrasada y Feliz año nuevo adelantado**

**Sarara_:D**


End file.
